


Chatroom of 6 gays

by yumisakurame



Series: Girls R Gr8 [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumisakurame/pseuds/yumisakurame
Summary: a genderbend 6 VIXX thing that takes place in a group chat.note: i'm using 24 hour format for timestamps as it's less typing- and 12 hour format in speech because it's more common.also note: the days are written in MM/DD/YY format. deal with it.also also note: this is the kinda AU where gay is finally okay and so VIXX is openly gay and writes all their songs about hot girls, which is all girls. everygirl is hot, even transgirls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original — Fem!Name — Alias  
> N — Heiyon — Heiyonnnnn  
> Leo — Taerin — Leona  
> Ken — Jinhwa — CutieKim  
> Ravi — Hyewon — Rraviiee~  
> Hongbin — Sungjin — LivingArt  
> Hyuk — Sanhyun — Hyunnie

02/15/17

 

[Heiyonnnnn has started the chat] (15:46)

 

Heiyonnnnn: okay girls I want you guys to use this chat as a way to improve communication with each other and get to know each other a little better. (15:47)

 

Heiyonnnnn:  I've also disabled the delete function and this chat has unlimited storage so what's written here is here forever ^o^ (15:47)

 

Leona:  is the leave button disabled? (15:48)

 

Heiyonnnnn: …  (15:48)

 

Heiyonnnnn:  please don't leave. (15:49)

 

CutieKim:  ooo this seems like fun!!! (15:50)

 

Hyunnie: tell Sungjin to stop playing overwatch and answer her phone, it's important. (15:51)

 

Rraviiee~:  I just got out the shower what's this??? (15:53)

 

Heiyonnnnn:  wait why did Sungjin just scream?! is she okay?! 


	2. Chapter 2

02/16/17

 

LivingArt: GUYS I JUST GOT A LOVE CONFESSION!!!! (1:13)

 

LivingArt: IT CAME FROM A BLOCKED NUMBER THOUGH?!?? (1:13)

 

LivingArt: Hyewon I know that was your voice u/////u (1:13)

 

LivingArt: I know everyone else is asleep and Hyewon you'll probably be asleep until 12 because there's nothing on our schedule but (1:14)

 

LivingArt: I'll be dressed and ready to go on a date with you at 6pm, sharp. (1:14)

 

LivingArt: don't keep me waiting too long… (1:15)

 

LivingArt: I guess everyone's asleep… (1:15)

 

Leona: Sungjin if my phone goes off one more time because of you I will hit you. (1:16)

 

LivingArt: ok time to sleep night! (1:16)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda naughty

02/16/17

 

Rraviiee~: OMG SHE LIKES ME BACK?! (12:58)

 

Rraviiee~: HOLY SHIT!!!! (12:58)

 

Heiyonnnnn: Kim Hyewon watch your mouth!!! (12:59)

 

Rraviiee~: sorry N-unnie…. (13:00)

 

Leona: so…….. LR was a joke to you….? (13:10)

 

Rraviiee~: Taerin please…. don't. (13:10)

 

Leona: I kissed her first, Sungjin. (13:11)

 

[Leona has left the chat] (13:11)

 

Rraviiee~: *sighs* damnit Taerin… (13:11)

 

Hyunnie: damn Ravie, how could you cheat on Taerin-unnie like that? (13:12)

 

Rraviiee~: it's not cheating we aren't even dating!!! (13:12)

 

Heiyonnnnn: don't worry I'm going to talk to her right now. (13:13)

 

CutieKim: DamnRa-vie. what are you gonna do? will you go on the date? will you stay home? ottokaji?~ (13:14)

 

Rraviiee~: can you all just… butt out, please? (13:14)

 

CutieKim: okaaaaay... (13:15)

 

Hyunnie: sorry. (13:15)

 

[Leona has joined the chat] (13:27)

 

Leona: sorry about earlier I'm just moody and on my period. (13:27)

 

Leona: don't mind me, go out and have fun with Sungjin. (13:27)

 

Heiyonnnnn: Taerin come downstairs I made your favorite coffee (13:29)

 

Leona: thanks mom. (13:40)

 

Rraviiee~: sorry for upsetting you Taerin :( (13:41)

 

Leona: stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault. (13:42)

 

CutieKim: like the partially naked men in her bomb MV? (13:42)

 

Rraviiee~: too soon Kim, too soon. (13:43)

 

CutieKim: that wasn't fair though, you were in a bikini they were in swim trunks but two of them had some sexy speedos on and all of the sudden you're objectifying men??? (13:43)

 

Heiyonnnnn: Lee Jinhwa we promised we wouldn't talk about it anymore, it's been weeks let it go. (13:44)

 

Hyunnie: someone's still salty~ (13:45)

 

CutieKim: because they made Hyewon cry!!!!!! (13:45)

 

CutieKim: she just wanted to express herself but was attacked by the very people who were supposed to support her! (13:46)

 

CutieKim: she cried so hard but does she get an apology from all the people that harassed her and shunned her artistic views? (13:47)

 

CutieKim: no!!! she didn't!!! sure people were on her side but no one apologized. (13:47)

 

CutieKim: I can't just forgive that… (13:48)

 

Leona: Jinhwa are you on your period too? (13:49)

 

CutieKim: >.< no. I don't get moody when on my period you know that. (13:49)

 

Hyunnie: if you care so much about her then why don't you date her? (13:50)

 

Heiyonnnnn: by that logic I should date all of you because I care about you all so much. (13:51)

 

Leona: I'll date you. (13:52)

 

CutieKim: I'd date you!! (13:52)

 

Hyunnie: omg they posted at the same time!!! (13:53)

 

Heiyonnnnn: oh. (13:55)

 

Heiyonnnnn: ^^;; (13:55)

 

Heiyonnnnn: I um…. I can't choose between you two…….. (13:55)

 

CutieKim: I'll date Leona too (13:56)

 

CutieKim: I’ll date both of you. (13:56)

 

Heiyonnnnn: is that really okay…? (13:57)

 

Leona: …. (13:58)

 

Leona: I'd be ok with it. (13:58)

 

Heiyonnnnn: um wow ok. (13:59)

 

Heiyonnnnn: i guess i have two girlfriends now. O/////O (13:59)

 

LivingArt: congratulations unnie!! (14:00)

 

Hyunnie: congrats (14:01)

 

Rraviiee~: wait wait wait so (14:02)

 

Rraviiee~: Sungjin, are we a thing now too? (14:02)

 

LivingArt: yeah?? isn't that why we're going on a date tonight? (14:03)

 

Hyunnie: wow. I'm single. (14:03)

 

Hyunnie: all my friends are dating each other, and i'm single. (14:04)

 

Hyunnie: whatever I still have myself. (14:04)

 

CutieKim: and that dildo under your pillow. (14:05)

 

LivingArt: ooooooo Hyun is in trouble (14:05)

 

Hyunnie: how do you even know about that?! (14:05)

 

CutieKim: remember that one time I did laundry for N-unnie? (14:06)

 

CutieKim: yeah I had to take your sheets and it was just sitting there. (14:06)

 

CutieKim: why was it so thick? (14:07)

 

[Hyunnie has left the chat] (14:08)

 

Heiyonnnnn: I swear raising you kids is so hard. (14:12)


	4. Chapter 4

02/16/17

 

[Hyunnie has joined the chat] (18:05)

 

Hyunnie: Rraviiee and Sungjin are on their date let's talk shit (18:05)

 

Heiyonnnnn: language! (18:06)

 

Hyunnie: okay but I was gonna ask Sungjin to be my girlfriend! (18:07)

 

Hyunnie: Hyewon stole my girl!!! (18:07)

 

CutieKim: you didn't have a girl to steal in the first place (18:08)

 

Hyunnie: oh fuck you Jinhwa (18:08)

 

Heiyonnnnn: Sanhyun!!! (18:08)

 

CutieKim: you can't fuck me I'm taken. fuck your dildo instead. (18:09)

 

Heiyonnnnn: oh my god. (18:09)

 

Heiyonnnnn: whatever I give up curse as much as you like.(18:10)

 

Hyunnie: seriously Kim, stop it!!!! (18:10)

 

Hyunnie: gosh (18:11)

 

Hyunnie: ok so I love Sungjin (18:12)

 

Hyunnie: i'm upset she's with Ravie and not me :( (18:12)

 

CutieKim: confession; I'm still upset over the bomb incident because I lowkey have a crush on Hyewon >~> (18:14)

 

Heiyonnnnn: confession; I have a crush on all the members >////< it's hard not to get attached when you live together… (18:16)

 

Leona: Ravie and I dated for a few months before (18:17)

 

Hyunnie: what?! (18:17)

 

CutieKim: why'd you two break up?! (18:17)

 

Heiyonnnnn: I saw them kissing a while back, were you two dating then??? (18:17)

 

Leona: ye, that was our first kiss you walked in on >.> (18:18)

 

Leona: we broke up because we got too distracted from our jobs and didn't wanna disappoint ST☆RLIGHTS or you guys, so we ended it. (18:19)

 

Leona: when LR came around we kinda started dating again because we were together so often but when LR ended, so did we. (18:20)

 

Heiyonnnnn: wow (18:21)

 

CutieKim: wait so Hyun, why didn't you confess sooner? (81:21)

 

Hyunnie: I was gonna do it yesterday but after he hair was pulled I figured i'd wait until today… (18:22)

 

Heiyonnnnn: poor Hyunnie (18:22)

 

CutieKim: ok but are we all just gonna ignore the fact that Heiyon would date all of us??? (18:23)

 

Heiyonnnnn: you'd date all of the VIXX members if you could too!!!! (18:24)

 

CutieKim: …maybe- (18:25)

 

Hyunnie: honestly who in this group wouldn't date the other five? (18:27)

 

CutieKim: so should all six of us date??? (18:28)

 

Leona: seems so. (18:28)

 

Heiyonnnnn: I wanna see what Ravie and Sungjin think first…. (18:30)


	5. Chapter 5

02/16/17

 

Rraviiee~: I come home and suddenly all of VIXX wants to date me what- (21:10)

 

LivingArt: woah Hyun I didn't know you felt that way about me. o///o (21:11)

 

CutieKim: but will you date all of us???? (22:11)

 

Rraviiee~: ….Sungjin? (21:12)

 

LivingArt: is N unnie okay with it? she didn't answer earlier… (21:12)

 

Heiyonnnnn: im ok with it if you're okay with it (21:13)

 

LivingArt: I don't mind. (21:13)

 

Rraviiee~: me either. (21:13)

 

CutieKim: alright then. (22:13)

 

CutieKim: 6VIXX is official. (21:14)

 

Heiyonnnnn: I love you all. (21:15)

 

LivingArt: I love you too (21:15)

 

Leona: 나도 사랑해 (21:25) 

 

Rraviiee~: love you too ♥ (21:15)

 

Hyunnie: awww, I love you too! (21:15)

 

CutieKim:

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

♥♥♥♥ Nado saranghae~ ♥♥♥♥

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ (21:18)

 

Hyunnie: of course Jinhwa upstages us. (21:19)

 

CutieKim: it's not upstaging it's a visual representation of the mass of my love for Cha Heiyon. (21:19)

 

Hyunnie: I'm about to give you a physical representation of what i wanna do to you (21:20)

 

Rraviiee~: kinky (21:20)

 

CutieKim: s-so soon Hyunnie…? we just started dating…. (21:20)

 

CutieKim: SHE PICKED ME UP FROM THE COUCH AND THREW ME gently TO THE FLOOR (21:26)

 

Heiyonnnnn: sometimes I wonder what I did in a past life to deserve this eternal hell… (21:26)

 

Leona: didn't know you were Buddhist too unnie (21:27)

 

Heiyonnnnn: im not (21:27)

 

CutieKim: she locked me in a closet ;; (21:31)

 

LivingArt: ManHyun strikes again. (21:31)

 

Heiyonnnnn: for fucks sake- (21:32)

 

Heiyonnnnn: Han Sanhyun if you don't take Jinhwa out the closet this instant I swear you'll regret it (21:32)

 

Hyunnie: SHE'S OUT SHE'S OUT DON'T HURT ME


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the emoji's CutieKim uses throughout this chat log are supposed to be blushy emoji's. if they are blank on your screen then I apologize.

02/17/17

Rraviiee~: good morning lovers! (9:12)

Hyunnie: wow, you're up early (9:13)

Rraviiee~: i had a wet dream and to wake up to change my panties. (9:14)

Hyunnie: okay, TMI. (9:14)

CutieKim: was I in the dream?~ (9:15)

Rraviiee~: yes actually. (9:15)

CutieKim: !!!!! (9:15)

CutieKim: aaaa, ottokaji?~  (9:15)

Leona: come down to breakfast that's what you should do. (9:16)

Rraviiee~: make my dream a reality Jinhwa (9:16)

Rraviiee~: wait, i'm awake early enough for breakfast?! (9:17)

Heiyonnnnn: yep! come eat before it gets cold. (9:17)

CutieKim: I'll try and make your dream come true (9:19)

CutieKim: but first! (9:19)

CutieKim: breakfast!!!! (9:19)

Hyunnie: Hyewon is awake early enough for breakfast? prepare for the end of the world. (9:21)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seems there's a bloody mess in VIXX house today ;)

02/17/17

Hyunnie: ewwwwwwwwww (11:05)

Hyunnie: Taerin!!!!!!! you left something on the sink >.< (11:05)

Leona: …? (11:06)

Leona: what is it? (11:06)

Hyunnie: IT'S GROSS JUST COME THROW IT OUT!!! (11:07)

Leona: you want it done so badly why don't you do it? (11:07)

Hyunnie: I'M NOT TOUCHING YOUR USED- uuuugh (11:08)

Hyunnie: MOOOOOOM COME MAKE TAERIN THROW OUT HER…thing >.> (11:09)

Heiyonnnnn: omg (11:10)

Heiyonnnnn: Sanhyun, just say tampon. (11:10)

Hyunnie: *horrified screaming* (11:11)

LivingArt: is it really necessary for you to type out ‘horrified screaming’ while actually screaming? (11:12)

Rraviiee~: can you shut up down there? you're killing the mood in here. (11:13)

Hyunnie: … (11:14)

Hyunnie: Taerin please come throw this thing out. (11:15)

Leona: only if you call it by name. (11:15)

Hyunnie: fuck this i'm gonna go pee in the bushes. >.> (11:16)

LivingArt: wooooooooow (11:16)

LivingArt: you must suffer through your period if you can't deal with the word tampon. (11:17)

Heiyonnnnn: she uses pads. (11:17)

[Hyunnie has left the chat] (11:17)

LivingArt: LMFAOOOO (11:17)

LivingArt: literally crying with laughter over here. (11:18)

LivingArt: ima look out my window to see if she's actually peeing in the bushes. (11:18)

Heiyonnnnn: now then, Taerin please come clean up after yourself. (11:19)

Leona: okay. (11:19)

LivingArt: OMG SHE'S PEEING IN THE BUSHES (11:22)

LivingArt: IM C R Y I N G (11:22)

LivingArt: hold up i'm gonna record this for blackmail (11:22)

Heiyonnnnn: where did I go wrong in raising you girls? (11:23)

Leona: you went wrong when you adopted devil one and devil two into the group. (11:24)

LivingArt: she's gone now, dunno where she went. (11:24)

LivingArt: I'm not a devil!!!! (11:25)

Heiyonnnnn: I'll go find her. (11:25)


	8. Chapter 8

02/17/17

CutieKim: we're awake- (14:36)

Leona: you're just in time for lunch, it's almost done. (14:37)

Heiyonnnnn: did you two have fun? (14:38)

CutieKim: yes, lots of fun. :blush_emoji: (14:38)

CutieKim: it's Ravie, i stole Kim's phone. (14:39)

CutieKim: we'll be late to lunch because Kim got everything wet. (14:39)

CutieKim: like damn it was hot to watch that but now we have to clean (14:40)

CutieKim: Ravie you did it too!!!! (14:40)

CutieKim: damn right I did. (14:41)

LivingArt: i don't get it, did they pee? (14:43)

Rraviiee~: finally found my phone (14:44)

Rraviiee~: oh, it wasn't pee. (14:44)

Heiyonnnnn: Sungjin. (14:45)

Heiyonnnnn: I'll explain it to you rn. (14:45)

Leona: oh I get it. (14:46)

Leona: they're ers. (14:46)

Heiyonnnnn: seems so. (14:46)

Rraviiee: damn right we are (14:46)

CutieKim: ravi this is your bed come help clean it!!!! (14:47)

LivingArt: okay N explained to me. (14:47)

LivingArt: i got it. (14:48)

[Hyunnie has entered the chat] (14:20)

Hyunnie: *SCREAMING* (14:22)

LivingArt: again with the verbal and nonverbal screaming…? (14:22)

Hyunnie: SUNGJIN WHAT THE FUCK DELETE THAT VIDEO RIGHT NOW (14:23)

Heiyonnnnn: one day I'll get you guys  to actually stop cursing…. (14:23)

LivingArt: do everything I tell you to for a month and I will. (14:24)

Hyunnie: i hate you so much oh my goooooood. (14:24)

Hyunnie: fine. (14:25)

Leona: lunch is ready. (14:29)

Rraviiee~: Jinhwa-unnie… (14:30)

Rraviiee~: I'm hungry… (14:30)

CutieKim: uvu (14:31)

CutieKim: _clean._ (14:31)

Rraviiee: ;-; (14:32)

LivingArt: you guys are in the same room stop texting and talk. (14:32)


	9. Chapter 9

02/17/17

Leona: why is Hyun in a French Maid costume? (15:16)

LivingArt: because I told her to. (15:17)

Leona: ….. (15:17)

Leona: ….. (15:18)

Leona: … okay. (15:19)

Hyunnie: !!!!! (15:19)

Hyunnie: she slapped my butt!!! ;; (15:19)

Rraviiee~: did you like it? (15:20)

Hyunnie: no! (15:20)

Leona: rude. (15:20)

Heiyonnnnn: come on kids. behave. (15:21)

Leona: sorry. (15:21)

CutieKim: I love you all so I'm gonna go give everyone a kiss. (15:23)

CutieKim: *kisses hyun* (15:23)

CutieKim: *kisses Sungjin* (15:26)

LivingArt: your kissing us physically why are you typing it…? (15:26)

Hyunnie: your lips are soft Kim (15:27)

CutieKim: *kisses hyewon* (15:29)

CutieKim: *kisses Taerin* (15:31)

LivingArt: seriously. stop texting your actions. (15:31)

CutieKim: *ignores Sungjin* uvu (15:31)

CutieKim: *kisses Heiyon* (15:33)

LivingArt: unbelievable (15:33)

CutieKim: ok but can we just discuss the fact that Heiyon’s lips are unbelievably soft (15:34)

CutieKim: and taste like strawberries (15:34)

Heiyonnnnn: i use alot of lip balm (◡‿◡✿) today's flavor is strawberry. (15:35)

Rraviiee~: I want a taste- (15:35)

Heiyonnnnn: come get one then (15:36)

Leona: … (15:37)

Leona: *goes to find N* (15:38)

Hyunnie: cute (15:38)

LivingArt: who gave you permission to stop cleaning? (15:38)

Hyunnie: *SIGHS* (15:38)

LivingArt: why does everyone type their actions- (15:39)

Rraviiee~: omg i just saw Leona kiss N really sweetly~ (15:40)

Rraviiee~: she cupped her cheek and everything how cute. (15:40)

Leona: … (15:41)

CutieKim: i just watched Ravie get slapped- (15:42)

LivingArt: are you all in the same room?! (15:42)

CutieKim: yes. (15:43)

CutieKim: anyway N-unnie kissed Ravie’s cheek better then kissed her for a few seconds and it was so cute. (15:43)

CutieKim: well, I'm gonna go bake now (15:48)

Rraviiee~: it's nap-o-clock, bye. (15:49)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Behind the Screen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228264) by [yumisakurame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumisakurame/pseuds/yumisakurame)




End file.
